Quelqu'un m'a dit
by Mucc-visual
Summary: Petit O.S , imaginez qui vous voulez, avec qui vous voulez xD


Auteur: Mucc-Visual

Titre: Quelqu'un m'a dit

Genre: O.S

Diclamer: pas à moi rien du tout!

mot de l'auteur: Petit one shot , imaginais qui vous voulez avec qui vous voulez xD Inspiré évidemment de la chanson « quelqu'un m'a dit » de Carla Bruni , il n'y a que une ou deux paroles de cette chanson dedans mais bon xD

**Quelqu'un m'a dit**

Je m'allonge petit à petit sur mon lit, une dure journée vient de se terminer.

Je pense alors à me relever pour cocher ,encore une de ces cases, qu'on avait l'habitude de faire ensemble. Je compte , et encore un, un jour passé sans toi. Je crois que je dois en être presque à deux calendriers...

Mais tu sais, j'en ai eu marre de t'attendre, d'attendre que tu reviennes dans mes bras en me disant que tu m'aime, je suis passé simplement à autre chose , mettant mes sentiments de côtés. Comment ai-je pu croire que tu reviendrais, et comment n'ai-je pas put voir qu'une autre personne était sous mes yeux depuis si longtemps à m'attendre et à m'aimer comme je l'ai toujours voulu? Je devais surement être aveugle à cause de l'amour que je te portais, mais maintenant que tout est terminé j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux, enfin, c'est ce qu'il me fallait pour revivre en tant que personne à part entière.

Tu vois , je ne suis plus seul chez moi, quelqu'un partage ma vie et m'offre le bonheur ,et toi, as- tu retrouvé une personne pour continuer ta longue vie?

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte , enfin, je l'attendais depuis le début de la journée, j'avais hâte, tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Je me souviens de notre rencontre, tu étais seul, dans un coin ,à gribouiller je ne sais quoi sur une feuille blanche , puis je me suis approché de toi et j'ai put voir que tu écrivais, je t'ai alors arraché le bout de papier des mains, et j'ai commencé à lire, ton texte était si magnifique qu'en quelque phrases , sans même avoir vu ton visage, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, puis j'ai levé les yeux pour pouvoir contemplé ton visage, et là comme si quelque chose d'improbable venait de se passer, je crus voir un ange , un ange descendu juste pour moi, pour me protéger, pour que je l'aime, j'avoue que je n'ai pas attendu je t'ai tout de suite pris dans mes bras et emprisonné tes lèvres des miennes. Contrairement à ce que je pensais ta réaction à était favorable pour moi. Et depuis ce jour nous ne nous étions jamais quitté.

Mais toute histoire à une fin , et la notre c'est conclue par un simple au revoir, comme si l'on se reverrait le lendemain.

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit je me suis endormie à ses côtés comme quand je m'endormais à tes côtés. Durant mon sommeille ,j'ai put entendre quelqu'un murmurait à mon oreille, la voix m'était familière mais trop endormit je ne la reconnaissais pas, pourtant quelque chose me faisait croire que c'était toi, que tu étais revenu , juste pour me dire quelque mots, pourtant, la voix parlait à la troisième personne...Je ne voulais en aucun cas ouvrir les yeux , je ne voulait pas voir ton regard qui me faisait tant fondre même encore aujourd'hui je suis sur que si je croisais ton regard, mes bras t'enlaceraient avec amour, que mes sentiments enfouis au fond de moi ,mais qui n'ont pourtant toujours pas disparus, refaisaient surface. J'attendis alors simplement que la voix ne se fasse plus entendre , et lorsque le jour vint à pointer son petit nez , la voix, ou ta voix, cessa net, comme effrayée par le jour.

Mon sommeille avait donc était cour, mais quelque chose me faisait mal au cœur, des envies de vomir surgirent soudainement, des tremblements me parcourrait le corps, je ne comprenais pas, jamais je n'avais eu ça, je m'enferma directement dans la salle de bain, et pris une douche pensant en vain que tout ça cesserait après, mais au contraire tout s'accentua encore plus. La peur m'envahissait peu à peu, je ne contrôlais plus rien de mon corps, comme s'il m'était devenu subitement inconnu. Puis le téléphone retentit, comme par instinct , je savais que je devais répondre , que ça ne pouvait être une autre personne que moi, je descendis alors à toute vitesse prit le téléphone à la personne vivant avec moi qui avait commencé à décrocher. Je ne dis rien, j'attendais que mon interlocuteur se mette à parler.

Mais soudain la voix se fit entendre, ça ne pouvait être possible, non pas après tout ce temps , pourtant cette voix je pouvais la reconnaître comme on pouvait reconnaître son enfant parmi des milliers, c'était la tienne, celle qui m'avait dit au revoir deux ans auparavant. Je te laissais simplement parler:

-Alors, comment tu vas? Ça fait longtemps pas vrai? Tu sais je n'ai pus te dire la vérité sur le pourquoi de mon au revoir mais aujourd'hui j'ai comme l'impression que je dois le faire, je ne sais pourtant pas pourquoi mais, je m'en sens obligé.

Avant que je ne te dise cet au revoir, il c'est passé beaucoup de chose dont tu n'es pas au courant.

Te souviens-tu de ce qui était marqué sur le bout de papier que je gribouillais?

_Il vous aime, c'est secret_

_-Lui dite pas que_

_-je vous l'ai dit._ Alors tu t'en souviens?

-Comme si c'était hier.

-N'as-tu jamais compris le sens de cette phrase?

-....

-J'avais entendus cette phrase dans mon sommeille, et lorsque je t'ai rencontré je pensais que c'était toi, mais plus le temps avançait , plus le doute que ce n'était pas toi grandissait, j'ai alors cherché d'autres personnes possible d'être cette personne, puis j'en ai rencontré une j'ai alors cru que c'était elle. Mais je n'en étais pas sur voilà pourquoi c'était juste un simple « au revoir » . Puis un an c'est écoulé , et j'ai compris trop tard que tu étais la bonne personne. Et tu sais comme il est dure de revenir en arrière après un an, alors j'ai attendu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car dans mon sommeille la même vois est venue me parler hier soir, et elle m'a murmuré à l'oreille:

_-Que tu m'aimais _

_-encore_

_-Serai-ce possible alors?_

_-..._

-à toi aussi elle est venue te le dire je me trompe?

-Non.

-Alors , tu m'aime encore?

-....

-Je vais t'aider , regarde dehors dans la cour.

C'est ce que je fis, un peu déboussolé par ce qui venait de ce passer, je regarda par la fenêtre , et je vis cette silhouette qui m'étais familière. Je descendis alors pour te rejoindre et y croisa enfin ton regard après toute ces années, il n'avait pas changé, il me faisait toujours le même effet.

-Alors je t'ai aidé?

Je ne pouvais plus répondre, je te pris simplement dans mes bras t'enlaçant comme si ma vie en dépendait , comme si plus jamais je ne te lâcherais, et soudainement tout les tremblements cessèrent c'était sûr:

-Je t'aime.


End file.
